


Here To Stay

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, NHL Trade(s), i still cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: Jeff hasn’t seen Eric anywhere off the ice in four years. It’s a little bit easier to fool yourself that you’re over your ex-boyfriend when you can ignore the problem, but isn’t that the point? It’s come back to bite him in the ass now.
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Eric Staal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> so my brain's been in overdrive since the news was announced and i had to write smth. i love these two to pieces coz they were the first ship i read ahhhhh im so excited to see jeff's heart eyes again!!

Jeff hasn’t seen Eric anywhere off the ice in four years. It’s a little bit easier to fool yourself that you’re over your ex-boyfriend when you can ignore the problem, but isn’t that the point? It’s come back to bite him in the ass now. Jeff’s happy in Buffalo; he can honestly say that. Of course things could be better with the team, however he’s closer to his family now, he’s also almost 1000 miles away from the ghosts that haunt him. But all in all, it’s good, it’s better than being stuck in Raleigh, being reminded of Eric everywhere he goes.

He’s just come back from the lake when his phone starts buzzing like crazy. It starts playing Jilly’s ringtone before he can do anything about it though, “Have you heard? Jeffy, have you heard who’s going to Buffalo?”

A confused noise burbles out of him, “What the fuck, Jilly? Who got traded?”

“Eric Staal.”

His phone clatters onto the floor seconds later, Jilly’s tinny voice still coming through the speakers, his mouth open in shock. His brain goes static, honestly Jeff doesn’t know what to think. Out of the twenty-nine other teams Eric could’ve possibly been traded to, fate has just decided to send him to Jeff. Somehow he’s dropped onto the floor, collapsed due to shock.

“Hey, Jeff are you alright?”, he crawls over to his phone, cradling it in his hands.

“Yeah, just surprised,” he leaves out the part of him still not being over Eric. He’s obviously not dumb enough to believe Eric isn’t over him, but they were forcibly separated, both unable to do long distance after spending six years in such close proximity. Undeniably, when Eric was traded, the two of them still loved each other and Jeff knows he can’t lie to Jilly about anything but thankfully she lets him get away with this one.

“Alright then, just remember, I’m always a phone call away,” and this is why Jeff loves Jilly the most, she never pries until he’s ready; she always knows not to push too far.

After hanging up, he flicks through his messages before his phone vibrates again. He inhales sharply when he realises who it is, the contact name still says DO NOT ANSWER because even if their breakup wasn’t messy, it still hurt. 

DO NOT ANSWER: _hey, gonna be good playing with you again. do you have a realtor you could set me up with?_

Jeff doesn’t even bother answering before hitting dial. It’s pointless when there’s so many things he can’t say over text. It rings enough times that Jeff thinks Eric isn’t going to pick up but seconds later a smooth baritone travels to his ear. “Hey Jeffy, nice to be back together, eh?”

“Yeah definitely, listen about the realtor you could definitely just stay with me. I have the space for it but if you’re really uncomfortable I’ll find you mine, okay?” Maybe Jeff is a masochist since he’s literally setting himself up for pain but he’s been in love with Eric since he was 18, cut him some slack.

“Are you sure? I’d really like that but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jeff rolls his eyes, Eric ever the martyr.

“I was the one that offered, right?” Even after all this time Eric’s chuckle still brings a spark of warmth through his core. He replies with a laugh of his own and they manage to iron out all the details. 

Jeff lets out a relieved sigh when the call is over, there’s still quite a while before the new season, given how bad the cases are in America. Well now’s the time to mentally prepare himself for an entire season of living with his ex, god it sounds like a dumb rom-com doesn’t it?

* * *

The season starts, even though there’s no crowd cheering them on this year. It’s a little awkward living with Eric, he’s still the man Jeff fell in love with all those years ago. Although Jeff can identify the little changes, it honestly feels like they’re back in Raleigh, lighting it up with the Canes.

He still has to hold the urge of calling Eric cap though. It’s been years and he still can’t shake the feeling of Eric being his forever captain off. When he was young and naive, just drafted, he thought Eric and him would be in Raleigh forever, maybe even winning a cup together. Obviously the universe didn’t agree, but they’re here now and Jeff’s going to make the most of it.

Most of the team chirps him whenever Eric’s not in the room, they laugh at him about his ‘heart eyes’ and how his dimples are somehow deeper whenever Eric’s in the room. He wonders if anyone’s comfortable enough to say any of this shit to Eric. In Carolina it was the complete opposite, the entire team goading Eric with terms like jail-bait and cradle robber. He smiles a little; Eric makes a confused noise next to him. “You okay, Skinny?”

Jeff nods, rubbing his neck. There was a time when Eric would be able to tell exactly what Jeff was thinking about and that’s exactly why it’s so awkward now. They used to be able to just look at each other and know. It’s hard to expect the same four years later but sometimes Jeff looks up towards Eric and just knows exactly what Eric wants to eat or exactly what he wants to do. It shocks Jeff a little, how much he still remembers every single detail about their relationship.

He has probably ranted to Jilly enough times over the past month to get her to come down and smack some sense into him but he just can’t seem to let go of Eric. He always thought Eric was meant to be the one for him, it was kind of like a fairytale except there was no happy ending for them.

Occasionally he’ll see Eric looking at him with the same fondness that he did in Carolina and think maybe we could be together. Maybe I should take this chance for my own happiness but it’s always squashed down by the fear of another trade or if Eric’s seeing someone now.

It all bubbles over one night, they’ve decided to stay in together rather than go out with the rest of the team and they’re watching some movie that Jeff’s seen a million times. He can’t stop staring at Eric’s side profile; it gets harder to drag his eyes away every time. “Jeffy, are you going to concentrate on the movie?” Jeff startles so hard, almost flying off the couch. 

Jeff breathes out, “Jesus, Eric, you scared the shit out of me,” clutching his hand over his chest, heartbeat rapid. There’s a look in Eric’s eyes that’s familiar, one he hasn’t seen since Eric landed in Buffalo but one that makes a constant reappearance in his dreams. His eyes are dark and Jeff is pulled in, leaning towards Eric.

Eric cups Jeff’s face, finally, finally pulling him in for a kiss that’s four years overdue. Jeff gasps, “Do you still love me? I can’t do this if you don’t, I’ve spent four years waiting for you,” Eric smiles against his lips.

“Sweetheart, I never stopped loving you,” Jeff dives right back in, eager to have Eric’s lips on his again. Suddenly Jeff is pulled up into Eric’s lap, straddling him, as hands come to roam all over his torso. Fingernails scrape lightly across his nipples causing him to arch back, exposing his neck and Eric continues his attack, sucking hickeys all over.

It’s desperate and sloppy, years of feelings rushing out at once. Jeff grinds his ass down into Eric’s hard dick, relishing in the groan it drags out. He quickly shoves at Eric’s shirt while trying to pull his own clothes off, they end up giggling like teenagers in a tangle of limbs on the floor. “Okay, up we go, I’m old now,” Jeff just starts giggling harder but he’s quickly silenced by Eric lifting him up.

He always loved being manhandled by Eric and being here again is amazing. They somehow make it to the bedroom in one piece and Eric immediately starts flinging his shorts off before he starts on Jeff’s. Eric groans loudly, taking in the sight of Jeff and Jeff’s dick drools a little more precome. 

“Please can you hurry up, I’m so fucking hard,” whines Jeff, Eric laughs before wrapping a hand around Jeff’s dick. It’s an angry red, almost purple at the head, steadily leaking onto Jeff’s stomach.

“Always so impatient, baby,” Eric lines their cocks up and Jeff keens at the contact, back bowing off the bed. They haven’t even started and it’s already so intense, Eric’s humongous hands easily wrapping around the two of them. With a steady rhythm, Eric jerks them off. It’s much too slow in Jeff’s opinion and he whines loudly to express his discontent. Eric’s grip gets tighter and faster, creating a moaning mess out of Jeff. He’s so incoherent it takes him a few moments to realise he’s the one the noise is coming from. 

When they both finally come, Jeff blacks out for a little. He hasn’t had an orgasm that intense in a long time; it makes him feel all floaty. Eric comes back with a soft washcloth and wipes them both down before collapsing next to Jeff.

Turning his head slightly, Jeff presses a kiss to Eric’s chin, whispering “I love you so much, don’t leave me again,” into his neck.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/) if anyone has ideas or concrit for me pls comment down below!! i love reading them to improve my writing <3


End file.
